Endearing
by Kiratisgod
Summary: John and Dave are kidnapped by a government funded science experiment facility. They will strip away their freedom, their health, and their loved ones. Warning:Character Death Pairings: Pepsicola  john/dave , applejacks  dirk/jake , and various others.
1. Prologue

Endearing: prologue

Homestuck Fanfic in many point of views.

== John: Wake up.

Your breath caught all of a sudden as you woke. Your eye's stung as a bright light pierced them. Where were you? There's a ringing in your ear and you rub your eye with one hand. You try to pull up your other hand but its trapped. You blink and you lift your head, that wasn't a good idea. A pulsing headache begins to form as you look around. You were in a white room… looked like a hospital bedroom but the floors were tile and the roof had slanted windows. No, they were mirrors.

You had the same clothes as you last remember. You see a needle has punctured your skin and is now feeding who knows what to your veins. This is ridiculous, when did you get here? What happened to you? You're headache is getting worse. All you remember is a hand over your mouth and… black out.

Shaking your head you attempt to remember what happened. You sniff the air and there's a strong stench. You look to your left and your eyes widen to a point where it hurts to keep them open. Right next to you on another gurney is a body.

A boy with messy black hair, glasses much like yours, and a green jacket hanging off his arm. His hands are clutched as if he died holding onto something. His eye's terrified you and tears left your eyes. His eye's were wide open, a dull green showing there was no life left in him. That wasn't the worst part.

His chest, no… his entire torso had been ripped open. Blood splattered on his shirt and still dripping to the ground beneath you. There were ribs turning in opposite directions and intestines hanging from the edge of his hip. You looked back up at his face and your tears came like a waterfall. You were startled when his head fell on it's side. "aah!" You yelled. His eye's were still open and you couldn't hold it in anymore. You felt a gag and you threw up.


	2. Chapter 1

You feel hands grab at your arms and push you down. A buzzing sound in your ear morphs into the sound of an alarm. Your eyes sting from the tears and your vision is blurry. The hands strap you down again and the ceiling begins to move. No, you begin to move. You see the silhouete of three men but you can't seem to make out what they look like. You kick your legs and struggle against your binds.

They shoosh you. Tell you to calm down but you don't listen. You want to go home. You want to know what's going on. They're not telling you, so you rebel. You thrash and scream. Your wrists are beginning to burn, but you continue to pull at them. "Let me go!" You yell and your voice snaps. You realize just how soar your throat is.

They continue to tell you to be quiet as they rush you through what you think is a narrow hallway. The lights blinding you each time you pass one. You are trying to make sense of everything but it just isn't working. They turn the gurney and you are pulled into another hallway.

The gurney stops and you see one of the men in coats pull out a syringe. Your eyes widen and you try to get as far away as you can from the thin dagger. He hold your arm down. "What are you doing?" He brings the syringe to the skin on your arm. "Stop, please!" He applies pressure and the syringe breaks through your skin. You hate pain and this is the absolute worst to you. You bite your lip and shut your eyes as you feel the substance push into your veins.

The syringe is pulled from your arm and you look up at all of them. They're smiling and you can't help but feel that they're smiling for the wrong reasons. You feel your eyes begin to droop. They undo the straps holding you down. You wanted to get up and run but you couldn't. You were sedated.

One of them hooks his arms and hands under your knees and shoulders to pick you up. Another opens a door... it's dark in there. As you're brought into the room you hear, "who is that?" after that, your eyes couldn't hold themselves open anymore and you blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey,...hey wake up." You heard a soft voice as you blinked your eyes open. You wondered who's voice that was, it was gentle and a bit hurt. You rubbed your eyes, glancing quickly at the burn marks on your wrists, and then you looked towards the owner of the voice.

It was a man with blonde hair and honey shaded skin. Despite the color of his skin you could make out his many freckles. For a second there you were going to jump up, yell "Dave!", and hug him. However, he wasn't Dave... he sure looked like him though.

"finally... you're a heavy sleeper, did you know that?" He said. You nodded and smiled a little to finally meet someone who wasn't trying to inject you with something weird or someone who wasn't... dead.

He was looking at you as if he were searching for something. Your eyes met and he darted them away from yours. You spoke up, your voice a little hoarse.

"um... do you know where I am?"

He looks at you again and said, "hell." You rose an eyebrow. Okay, so maybe this guy was a little loopy. "I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed, "You are in a laboratory for medical research, Nobody knows you're here, We are far from civilization, and you won't like it here." He frowned at his last statement. You couldn't seem to fathom this information and your brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean nobody knows I'm here?"

He glared at you instantly and you jumped a little. That made his expression soften with worry. "Look," he walked towards you and sat next to you on the bed you had been sleeping on. "No one out there or at home knows where you are and when they find out that you're gone, they're not going to be able to find you."

He placed a hand on your shoulder to try and comfort you as you looked up at him. "The medical research is being done on us. You know how it's illegal to conduct experiments on humans without their consent or if the experiment could kill them? Yeah, this place is using us as guniea pigs. The government is hiding this place intentionally so that they can have more accurate tests. You can't expect a human to react the same way to medicine as a rat does no matter how similar we are."

You really wanted to deny all that but he seemed so sure of himself. That everything he was saying was true.

"Wait, how do you know all of this? How am I sure this isn't some prank?" You spoke a little too quickly and he knew you were panicing. "calm down, they told me everything because I asked, and it's not like I can get out of here to tell anyone."

You shut your mouth and looked down at your feet. It suddenly got awkward.

"so what's your name?" He asked. "J-John." He got up and went to the other side of the room. He grabbed a bottle from a small table cluttered with empty bottles and filled ones. It looked like lotion. He squeezed a handful of it out and threw the empty bottle at the wall. He pulled his shirt off with his other hand and began applying it on his shoulders and upper back.

He winced. "You okay?" You asked and he nodded. "My name's Dirk by the way. It's nice to meet someone human for once." You raised an eyebrow.

"there's more people here besides you and I. Most of them are either dead or extremely altered in DNA." Your interest was piqued. He saw that and sat next to you again. "They are going to play with you... a lot. You'll feel sick most of the time but it'll pass. They are trying to make us last as long as possible. I can tell you that the first thing they'll do is clone you. If they can't succeed on you then they will on your clone. You aren't going to like your clone. They are all twisted and creepy. Everyone I've gotten the chance to speak with has told me that their clone wants to kill them... Same goes for mine."

From the look on his face you could tell your expression was one of shock. He continued anyway. "Don't fight them because they will kill you. Just take what they give you. They will test you on everything and I mean _everything. _The first week I was here I already had severe arthritis and now I'm fucking HIV positive." Your eyes widened. How could he be so honest with you? He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Yeah, it sucks here, but they don't care as long as they get their results."

You hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked down and gripped the bed sheets. "What... How did they give you severe arthritis?" You asked. He sniffed, "They were testing an injection of a virus mixed with other things on me. It was supposed to cure arthritis completely but it only made it worse and spread it throughout my body."

You wanted to embrace him and you wondered just how long had he been here? "they only recently injected me with the HIV virus. They are going to try to cure it before it develops into AIDS or I die from it." You heard the taps of tears falling onto the ground.

So you hugged him. You had your arms wrapped around his shoulders and your eyes closed shut. "I'm so sorry." You said that as if everything that had happened to him was your fault. He placed a hand at your back. "Don't apologize." said Dirk and then he wrapped his arms around you. He obviously hadn't had contact like this in a long time. So you let it drag on for as long as he needed it.

This man had gone through so much and you were about to go through the same. You felt the sting of tears come to your eyes and you let it all out. Both of you stayed in the embrace for a while longer than you intended but you didn't care. Right now, you needed the comfort.


	4. Chapter 3

"I never even got to say goodbye to him." You pulled away a little to look at Dirk. "I guess he would've come after me if I did, though." He looked at you and half smiled.

"him?" you asked. "My boyfriend... well my future boyfriend if I ever see him again." He chuckled and you smiled. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" He asked. Your eyebrows raised.

"What? No, no, I have a boyfriend too." He smiled and his shoulders relaxed. You decided to amuse him since it seemed there wasn't much you could do here but talk.

"So... tell me about him." You sat in a more comfortable position, pulling away from the embrace completely. He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

You smirked, "Your boyfriend." He smiled, looking at the wall in front of you. Dirk seemed to be in deep thought.

"oh god,... where do I start?" He paused. "He's funny, adventurous, loves movies... oh and his little quirks are so cute. Everytime I got close to him he wouldn't look me in the eye and just blush. It looked even more adorable because he had a tan that just made me want to kiss his cheeks...uh..." he paused again and looked at you. "too personal?"

You chuckled. "no, go on."

He slowly looked back at the wall. "He has really messy black hair and these glasses that are meant for an old man. He also wears a lot of green and hardly any other colors."

Your eyebrows furrowed. You really didn't want to believe it but from that description... No

Could that boy he saw dead hours before be the person Dirk was talking about?

"He has freckles too." Oh no. This wasn't good. "And his eyes?" You asked. Dirk looked at you with a weird look, "Green, why, you met him before?" Fuck, it was him. You shook your head and looked away. Why? Why did you have to be the bearer of bad news. You weren't going to tell him, hell no.

"So what about yours?" He nudged your elbow. You smiled sadly. "Well, the last person I saw was him." You began. " He loves music, he's the king of irony... hehe, he would teach me how to use his turntable and I would teach him how to play the piano."

Dirk's eyes began to squint. You continued, though. "He has soft blonde hair and these brown eyes that could read you like a book. At times they were so brown that in the light they looked red. " Dirk turned towards you quickly.

"What's his name?" You almost jumped. "Dave." Dirk grabbed your shoulders.

"Your my brother's boyfriend?" He exclaimed. "Your Daves Brother?" You replied. He calmed down and let go of you. "Yeah. Nice to meet you my brothers boyfriend."


End file.
